


Senses

by Captainforacause



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Reader x Steve, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainforacause/pseuds/Captainforacause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve heard of him, the Captain, the soldier, that appeared and danced on your television, in the streets as he fought off villains and criminals. You’d witnessed him in action in your sleep, watching him save you, assist you, and occasionally, do much, much, more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I hope you enjoy this little Drabble, it's actually from my tumblr rp blog and if you wish to make a request, I am more than happy to speak with you. 
> 
> My tumblr is Captainforacause, and yes, I write smut and other nonsense. Feel free to check it out and enjoy this little blurb. 
> 
> Also, critics are welcome!

You’ve heard of him, the Captain, the soldier, that appeared and danced on your television, in the streets as he fought off villains and criminals. You’d witnessed him in action in your sleep, watching him save you, assist you, and occasionally, do much, much, more.

But this, this was something your imagination could never have conceived, especially now as you saw the man in the flesh, presenting like a feast for your curious eyes. Even the way he leaned against the wall, eyes on his leather boots and strong forearms supporting his weight, it was most certainly something you’d commit to memory.

And for a moment, you wonder, did he worry for the fact he could not see your face as you slipped a black, satin, blindfold over his powder-blue vision. Whether he cared that he knew nil but your presence, neither your gender, nor your age. If it did unsettle the soldier, he most certainly didn’t show it, just stood and waited, obedient and quiet.

The bare of his back was an exquisite sight indeed, not a flaw or a mark to be seen on the gently tanned and beautifully toned flesh. Reaching out, you press a hand to it, smiling as strong muscles fluttered almost innocently under your splayed fingers, an appreciative sigh escaping his lips. Your hand moves, ghosting down his spine as though a firmer touch would taint the Captain’s skin, letting your fingers dip and trace every edge, every curve of his vertebrae till you meet the navy material of his trousers. 

You bring your touch up again, both hands this time, relishing in the flinch in his shoulders you receive for teasing him so, tracing splayed hands down once more to memorise his shoulders, his tense deltoids, every one of the soldier’s muscle-clad ribs and right down to his hips.

Pressing closer, nil but your lips meet his skin, caressing the nape of Steven’s neck gently, again smiling at the hum you feel resonate through his torso. He likes it, that much is obvious, he yearns for it, you can see it in how he presses back into your ministrations, how he lets the low, sultry sounds, pass his lips. You move lower, pressing a kiss to each of his vertebrae, letting hot breath tickle his skin and watch as prickles rise to his flesh.

For just this moment, you forget about the outside world, about the fact you live separate lives and still don’t and never will know each other. And for this one moment, one thought crosses your mind, reverberating, repeating itself like a well known tune….

 

'He is beautiful. He is MINE.'


End file.
